yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/20
Arapça harfli ayet metni فَوَسْوَسَ لَهُمَا الشَّيْطَانُ لِيُبْدِيَ لَهُمَا مَا وُورِيَ عَنْهُمَا مِن سَوْءَاتِهِمَا وَقَالَ مَا نَهَاكُمَا رَبُّكُمَا عَنْ هَذِهِ الشَّجَرَةِ إِلاَّ أَن تَكُونَا مَلَكَيْنِ أَوْ تَكُونَا مِنَ الْخَالِدِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe vesvese lehumuş şeytânu li yubdiye lehumâ mâ vuriye anhumâ min sev'âtihimâ ve kâle mâ nehâkumâ rabbukumâ an hâzihiş şecereti illâ en tekûnâ melekeyni ev tekûnâ minel hâlidîn(hâlidîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe : o zaman 2. vesvese : vesvese verdi 3. lehum eş şeytânu : şeytan onlara 4. li yubdiye : açığa çıkarması, ortaya çıkarması için 5. lehumâ : o ikisinin 6. mâ : şey 7. vuriye : gizlenmiş, örtülmüş 8. an-humâ : o ikisinden, (kendilerinden) 9. min : ...den 10. sev'âti-himâ : ikisinin avret yerleri (görünmesi) 11. kâle : dedi 12. nehâkumâ : ikinize yasakladı (nehyetti) 13. rabbu-kumâ : Rabbiniz (ikinizin Rabbi) 14. an : ...den 15. hâzihi eş şecereti : bu ağaç 16. illâ : sadece, ancak, ...den başka 17. en tekûnâ : olmanız (ikinizin) 18. melekeyni : iki melek 19. ev : yoksa, veya 20. min el hâlidîne : ebedî kalanlardan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şeytan, onlara gizli kalmış olan avret yerlerini belirtip göstermek için ikisini de vesveselendirdi ve bu ağacın meyvesini yerseniz mutlaka iki melek haline gelir, yahut da ebedî ömre kavuşursunuz, onun için Rabbiniz sizi nehyetti dedi. Ali Bulaç Meali Şeytan, kendilerinden 'örtülüp gizlenen çirkin yerlerini' açığa çıkarmak için onlara vesvese verdi ve dedi ki: "Rabbinizin size bu ağacı yasaklaması, yalnızca, sizin iki melek olmamanız veya ebedi yaşayanlardan kılınmamanız içindir." Ahmet Varol Meali Şeytan o ikisinin bedenlerinden gizlenmiş olan ayıp yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için onlara vesvese verdi ve: Rabbinizin sizi bu ağaçtan menetmesi sırf melek yahut sonsuz hayat süreceklerden olmamanız içindir dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Şeytan, ayıp yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için onlara fısıldadı: 'Rabbinizin sizi bu ağaçtan menetmesi melek olmanız veya burada temelli kalmanızı önlemek içindir.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Derken şeytan, kendilerinden gizlenmiş olan avret yerlerini onlara açmak için kendilerine vesvese verdi ve dedi ki: “Rabbiniz size bu ağacı ancak, melek olmayasınız, ya da (cennette) ebedî kalacaklardan olmayasınız diye yasakladı.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Derken şeytan, birbirine kapalı ayıp yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için onlara vesvese verdi ve: Rabbiniz size bu ağacı sırf melek olursunuz veya ebedî kalanlardan olursunuz diye yasakladı, dedi. Edip Yüksel Meali Şeytan, kendilerinden gizlenmiş olan bedenlerini ortaya çıkarmak için onlara fısıldadı: 'Rabbinizin sizi bu ağaçtan menetmesinin sebebi, ikinizin birer melek veya birer ebedi varlık olmamanız içindir,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Derken şeytan, kendilerine örtülmüş olan ayıp yerlerini açmak için ikisine de vesvese verdi ve: «Rabbiniz size bu ağacı yalnızca birer melek olmamanız yahut ölümsüzlüğe kavuşmamanız için yasak etti.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Derken Şeytan bunlara kendilerinden örtülmüş olan çirkin yerlerini açmak için ikisine de vesvese verdi, ve sizi rabbınız başka bir şey için değil, sırf Melek olacağınız yâhud ebediyyen kalanlardan olacağınız için bu ağaçtan nehyetti dedi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Sonra şeytan, ikisine de onların kendilerinden örtülmüş olan çirkin yerlerini onlara açıvermesi için vesvese vermeğe başladı. Ve «Rabbiniz sizi bu ağaçtan nehyetmedi, ancak iki melek olacağınız veya ebedî kalacaklardan bulunacağınız için nehyetti,» dedi. Muhammed Esed Bunun üzerine, Şeytan, onlara, (o ana kadar) farkında olmadıkları çıplaklılarını göstermek amacıyla fısıldayıp: "Rabbinizin sizi bu ağaçtan uzak tutması, yalnızca, siz ikiniz melekler (gibi) olmayasınız ya da sonsuza kadar yaşayamayasınız diyedir" dedi. Suat Yıldırım (20-21) Fakat şeytan onlara, gözlerinden gizlenmiş olan edep yerlerini açığa çıkarmak için vesvese verdi. Onlara şöyle telkinde bulundu: "Rabbinizin size bu ağacın meyvesini yasaklamasının tek sebebi, sizin meleklerden veya ölümsüz hayata kavuşanlardan olmanızı önlemektir" diyerek, kendisinin onların iyiliğini istediğine dair yemin üstüne yemin etti. Süleyman Ateş Meali Derken şeytân, onların, kendilerinden gizlenmiş olan çirkin yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için onlara fısıldadı: "Rabbiniz, başka bir sebepten dolayı değil, sırf ikiniz de birer melek, ya da ebedi kalıcılardan olursunuz diye sizi şu ağaçtan men'etti" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali Şeytan, örtülü olan avret yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için, ikisine de gizlice fısıldadı ve şöyle dedi: -Rabbiniz, bu ağacı yalnızca ikinizin de melek olmamanız veya ölümsüz olmamanız için yasakladı. Ümit Şimşek Meali Derken, çirkin yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için Şeytan onlara vesvese verdi ve dedi ki: 'Rabbiniz, melek olursunuz veya ebediyen Cennette kalırsınız diye sizi bu ağaçtan men etti.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Derken, şeytan, kendilerinden gizlenmiş çirkin yerlerini onlara açmak için ikisine de vesvese verdi. Dedi: "Rabbinizin sizi şu ağaçtan uzak tutması, iki melek olmayasınız yahut ölümsüzler arasına katılmayasınız diyedir." Yusuf Ali (English) Then began Satan(1005) to whisper suggestions to them, in order to reveal to them their shame(1006) that was hidden from them (before): he said: "Your Lord only forbade you this tree, lest ye should become angels or such beings as live forever." * M. Pickthall (English) Then Satan whispered to them that he might manifest unto them that which was hidden from them of their shame, and he said: Your Lord forbade you from this tree only lest ye should become angels or become of the immortals. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Bunun üzerine, Şeytan, onlara, ana kadar farkında olmadıkları çıplaklıklarını göstermek amacıyla (14) fısıldayıp: "Rabbinizin sizi bu ağaçtan uzak tutması, yalnızca, siz ikiniz melekler gibi olmayasınız ya da sonsuza kadar yaşamayasınız diyedir" (15) dedi. 14 - Lafzen, "güne kadar çıplaklıkları hakkında kendilerinin henüz farkında olmadıkları şeyi onlara ifşa etmek için..." Burada, insanoğlunun cennetten çıkarılmadan önceki saf ve masum durumuna; yani, kötülüğe çağırmak için hazır bekleyen bütün o ayartılar ve yanlış bir seçim sonucu içine düşülen bedbahtlık yanında, insanın henüz kendi yapısının da bilincinde olmadığı, yapıp etmeleri için alternatif yön ve gidişler arasında seçim yapabilme imkan ve iktidarından henüz haberdar olmadığı bilinç-öncesi dönemini yansıtan bir temsîl (allegory) karşısında olduğumuz anlaşılmaktadır. 15 - Lafzen, "ya da ebedî olan kimselerden olmayasınız diye…": bu sözlerle Şeytan, onların içine sonsuza kadar yaşamak ve bu anlamda Tanrı gibi olmak tutkusunu sokmak istiyor. (Bkz. 20:120 ile ilgili 106. not.) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri